


A New Beginning

by KiniNakaino



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiniNakaino/pseuds/KiniNakaino
Summary: Unknown to the Scouts a new evil is trying to take over Gene's galaxy/dimension...Will they arrive in time to help the crew from Outlaw Star! Read to find out more
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Inner Senshi & Shitennou





	A New Beginning

This story takes place after Galaxia/Chaos is defeated. Unknown to the Scouts a new evil is trying to take over Gene's galaxy/dimension. I do not own Outlaw Star or Sailor Moon! The Starlights are not in this fanfic. ChibiChibi is Usagi's second child in this story as well, but she goes around as Usa, and yes I do know that this is contrary to the Stars storyline but it is a fanfic for a reason people. And ChibiChibi's (Usa) nickname is Little Lady. OOCxAU warnings! Also smaller age gap between all characters!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi awoke sometime mid-afternoon on Saturday, and rolled over to see Mamoru still asleep beside her. She smiled softly and quietly dragged herself out of bed rubbing her tired eyes and blinking a few times before she proceeded into the living room where she turned on the television. Soon she made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for her and Mamoru.

It had been about a week or so since Rini had returned to the Thirtieth century and since the final battle between them and Galaxia, Chaos and the Animates. She and Mamoru were finally engaged and living together in Mamoru's penthouse apartment and Usagi had finally buckled down and studied hard and pulled herself together during high school and now worked and taught at Tokyo University while Mamoru had pursued his dream of becoming a doctor.

It wasn't long before Usagi could hear shuffling from the bedroom and a smile crept onto her face as she watched Mamoru shuffle down the hallway yawning widely as he stretched his arms above his head and sniffing the air in appreciation. "Good morning Usako" he said as he kissed her on the lips. "Good morning Mamo-chan" she replied as he stretched out on the couch with his head in Usagi's lap; she then began to run her fingers through his silk-like, raven strands of hair.

"You know what Mamo-chan?" Usagi said thoughtfully as she looked down at him. "What?" Mamoru asked taking hold of her hand stroking the back of her hand with his thumb absentmindedly. "Never thought in my wildest dreams, that I would become a college professor at the University" Usagi said. "Well, it just goes to show you that you can achieve whatever you put your mind to like you did when you started high school" he replied kissing her hand as he stared lovingly up at her.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think I had it in me. For the longest time, I thought it was my intelligence and knowledge that I had during the Silver Millennium just starting to surface" Usagi said thoughtfully. "It could have been, but with all of our help you pulled it together and you accomplished great things in high school and now look at you!" Mamoru said, smiling proudly. "Yes, you're right" Usagi replied, smiling as well, proud that she had accomplished all that she did in her last year of school.

"You stay here and I'll go get us some coffee" Mamoru said getting up and walking into the kitchen. He then got down two coffee mugs, sugar, and cream. He then poured Usagi and him each a cup and put a spoon of sugar and cream in Usagi's. He then walked back into the living room with the two cups of coffee and handed Usagi hers. "Thanks, Mamo-chan" Usagi said.

"You're welcome Usako" Mamoru replied. She then took a sip from hers and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her. Mamoru then took a drink of his and too placed it on the coffee table in front of him and stretched back out on the couch with his head in Usagi's lap once again. They watched TV for a little bit until it was about the time they were supposed to meet the others at Rei's temple.

"Mamoru it's time to get ready for the Scout meeting" Usagi said as she and Mamoru went to their room to change so they could get to the meeting on time. When they stepped into their bedroom Mamoru shut the door behind him so they could get dressed. Usagi opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a black sleeveless shirt that had a criss-cross pattern right above the bust; a pair of somewhat short, tight red shorts and a pair of red socks.

And out of the closet, she took a pair of lace-up khaki-colored, boots. Mamoru went into the closet and pulled out his khaki dress pants and his black cotton shirt. Then they both got dressed and finished getting ready before they went back into the living room, turned off the TV., grabbed the keys and purse, and headed out the door.

Once outside Usagi took out her keys and locked the door while Mamoru opened the garage and backed the motorbike out. Once he did that Usagi got on in the back and both put their helmets on and soon they were off.

A short time later Usagi and Mamoru arrived at the temple and proceeded to climb the long stairs up to the temple. "Hi guys" Usagi said as she reached the top of the stairs. "Hi Usagi, hi Mamoru" the Inners called as Mamoru sat down on the stairs, that led up to the house, and pulled Usagi onto his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. A few minutes later they decided to start the meeting even though the Outers weren't there yet.

"Now, let's get down to business" Luna said to the group. "Yeah, I've had this feeling that something major is going to happen soon" Rei said recalling her vision from the previous night. "You're right Rei, something major is going to happen soon" Setsuna said as she and the other Outers reached the top of the stairs. Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice to see the Outers approaching them. "What do you mean, what's going to happen?" Usagi asked, her voice a little shaky.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you, not right now anyway, I haven't even told the other Outers and I normally tell them everything" Setsuna replied. "Oh, I see" Usagi said a little disappointed. "I really am sorry that I can't tell you, Princess" apologized Setsuna. "That's quite alright" Usagi said. Usagi smiled at Setsuna lovingly, as Setsuna smiled back. Setsuna then sat down next to Usagi and Mamoru. "Now, is there anything at all that you can tell us?" Artemis asked. "Yes, there is one thing" Setsuna said.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked. "Well, just that it will happen within the next few days or so" she replied. "What?! So soon?" Hotaru asked, shocked. "Yeah, I know" Setsuna said. "We don't have enough time to prepare or anything for that matter" Makoto said. "She's right, you know" Haruka said as she and Michiru walked over to the group from where they were standing under the tree.

"Yeah, but what do we do until then, wait?" Minako asked. "Well, that's all we can do for now, but let's get together tomorrow at around the same time, okay?" Ami said. "Okay" everyone replied as they all left the temple to go home.

When Usagi and Mamoru arrived home someone was sitting on their doorstep waiting patiently for them. "Usa? Rini? What are you two doing here?" Usagi asked as she picked Usa up. "Mommy sent us, she said you might need our help with the thing that's going to happen" Usa said. "Oh, okay...." Usagi said a little unsure of what to say to her youngest future daughter. "So, are you two hungry?" Mamoru asked as they went inside. "Yeah!" Rini and Usa replied enthusiastically.

"What do you want to eat?" Usagi asked them. "I want spaghetti" Rini said. "But I want chicken curry!" Usa said. "Spaghetti!" Rini yelled. "Curry!" Usa shouted. "Spaghetti!" Rini yelled louder. "Curry!" Usa screamed. "Quiet!" Mamoru said loudly. An eerie silence fell over the room as the two stopped fighting and settled down into their own seats. "We'll have both spaghetti AND chicken curry" Usagi said. "Hooray! Thank you, mommy and daddy!" Rini and Usa said as they hugged their future parents.

"No problem" Mamoru said hugging Rini and Usa gently. "Yeah, no problem" Usagi said as Rini and Usa went and hugged her also. "I have to go to the store to get what I need for dinner, do you three want to come?" Usagi asked the three. "Sure might as well" Mamoru replied. A few minutes later they were on their way to the grocery store and after purchasing the needed supplies they made their way back home to start dinner.

They placed all the groceries on the kitchen counter and proceeded to make chicken curry and spaghetti, and for dessert, they were having ice cream. Not long afterward dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. Mamoru then took a bite of the chicken curry. "Mmmm, this chicken curry is good Usako" Mamoru said taking another bite of the chicken curry.

"Yeah, it is good mommy" Usa said, smiling. "The spaghetti is good too" Rini replied also smiling. Not long after they were all done eating and everything was put up and dishes were washed. "Can we have ice cream now mommy?" Rini asked Usagi. "Sure, why not?" Usagi replied. "Did you two want some?" Usagi asked Usa and Mamoru. "Sure, I'll take some" Mamoru answered coming into the kitchen with Usa.

"I want some too" Usa said. Usagi then scooped everyone some ice cream and then put the ice cream back in the freezer. They all then went into the living room to sit down and watch TV while they finished their ice cream. A little while later Mamoru and Usagi were talking about getting Rini enrolled in school soon. "What grade will you be in this year Rini?" Mamoru asked the little girl. "The third grade" Rini replied.

"How about you Usa?" Usagi asked, picking the little girl up and sitting her on her lap. "I'm starting kindergarten" Usa replied, smiling. "Well we'll talk about it more in the morning, it's time for bed, it's already after 9 o'clock" Mamoru replied. "But, I don't want to go to bed I want to stay up" Rini whined. "Yeah, me too" Usa said. "Sorry, but it's time for bed" Usagi said as she followed Usa and Rini to their room to help them get dressed and ready for bed.

"Are you ready for bed?" Mamoru asked coming into Rini's and Usa's bedroom. "Yes, daddy" Usa and Rini replied at the same time. Usagi and Mamoru tucked them both in and gave them a hug and kiss goodnight, turned off the light and closed the door. They then went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. They watched TV. For a few more hours before they decided it was time to go to bed.

They turned off the TV and went to their room. Usagi then went over to their dresser and pulled out a nightgown and got dressed. Mamoru then went over to their dresser and pulled out a pair of his boxers and got dressed. "You know what Mamoru?" Usagi asked. "What?" Mamoru asked, "I'm glad the girls are back" Usagi said.

"Yeah, me too" Mamoru said coming up behind Usagi and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I like it when they call us 'mommy and daddy' as if we were actually their parents from the future" Mamoru said. "I like it when they call us that, too" Usagi said as she and Mamoru climbed into bed. "Good night Usako" Mamoru said kissing her on the lips. "Good night Mamo-chan" Usagi said as Mamoru pulled her as close as possible to himself. Soon they were both fast asleep in each other's loving embrace.

At about half-past eleven the next morning Rini and Usa came bouncing into their room. "Mommy, Daddy it's time to wake up" Usa said climbing into the bed beside Usagi. "Mommy?" Rini said shaking Usagi a bit. "Huh?" Usagi said, her eyes fluttering open. "It's time to get up" Usa said with a bright smile. "Okay, wake daddy up" Usagi said as she watched Rini walk over to Mamoru's side of the bed.

"Daddy? Wake up" Usa said poking his arm as she sat in between him and Usagi. "Daddy?" Rini said shaking Mamoru a bit. "Hmm?" Mamoru said opening his eyes. "It's time to get up" Rini said. "Okay, is mommy up?" Mamoru asked the two little girls. "Yeah, I'm up" Usagi said turning on her side to face Mamoru. "Good morning Usako" Mamoru said giving Usagi a kiss on the lips. "Good morning Mamo-chan" Usagi said as Rini climbed into the bed with Usagi, Mamoru, and Usa.

"Can we go to the park?" Usa asked Usagi and Mamoru. "Sure" Mamoru and Usagi replied at the same time with a smile. "Yay!" Usa and Rini shouted. "Let's go change Usa" Rini said as they left the room to get dressed. Usagi and Mamoru then got out of bed and shut the door to get dressed. Once dressed they went into the living room to watch TV while they waited on their girls. A few minutes later Rini and Usa came bouncing into the living room. "We're ready let's go!" Usa said. "Okay" Usagi said.

Mamoru and Usagi were sitting on 'their' bench, with Usagi tucked safely under Mamoru's arm, watching Rini and Usa play. After a little while, Mamoru and Usagi called Usa and Rini over. "Rini, Usa come here" Usagi called to the girls. "Yes, mommy?" Rini asked as her and Usa walked over to their future parents. "We're going to go to a special place here in the park" Usagi said as she picked Usa up.

"What special place is that mommy?" Usa asked. "Well, that's a secret, you'll have to wait until we get there" Usagi replied. They walked for a few minutes until they came to a small path that led off of the main path. They followed the small, narrow path for a few more minutes until they came to a garden. "Wow, it's sooooo pretty!" Rini said walking around the vast rose garden. In the center of the garden was a white marble statue of the mythical Moon Princess and Earth Prince, Serenity and Endymion.

"Isn't that you mommy and daddy?" Usa asked as Usagi put her down. "Yeah, it is Usa" Usagi said as pictures of her somewhat gloomy past flashed through her and Mamoru's mind. Tears started to form in Usagi's eyes as she continued to stare at the statue. "Queen Selenity..." Usagi whispered as she looked up at the sky where the moon would hang at night. Mamoru turned his head towards Usagi when he heard her whisper someone's name.

He then reached his hand out towards her and took hold of her hand gently. "Are you alright Usako?" Mamoru asked pulling her closer to him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little homesick if you know what I mean" Usagi replied looking up at him. "Yeah, I know what you mean, it was like a second home to me" Mamoru replied, both looking up at the sky. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the four of them vanished from the rose garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They then reappeared on the moon, among the newly rebuilt Moon Kingdom. "Mommy and daddy, where are we?" Usa asked them. "You're at the newly rebuilt Moon Kingdom" a voice replied. They turned around to see Queen Selenity in all her radiant glory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring! 'We are unable to answer the phone, please leave a message after the beep' BEEP! "Hey, Usagi this is Makoto there is a masquerade ball tonight at the Palace Hotel at 7:30 give me a call when you get this message bye!" Makoto said as she hung up the phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"M-mother?!" Usagi said in disbelief. "Yes, it is me" Queen Selenity said. Queen Selenity then reached out and took a hold of her hand. Usagi felt herself becoming Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity then reached out and took Mamoru's hand in her own. Mamoru felt himself becoming Prince Endymion. Usa then grabbed Prince Endymion's other hand and she felt herself becoming Princess Usagi Serenity of the future.

Queen Selenity then took hold of Rini's hand and Rini became Princess Small Lady Serenity of the future. "Why are we our old selves?" Princess Serenity asked, referring to her and Prince Endymion. "You will find out soon enough, follow me please" the Queen said. "Mother, I have a question" the Princess replied as she, Endymion, Small Lady, and Little Lady followed the Queen. "Yes, what is it?" the Queen asked. "How did the palace get rebuilt?" she asked.

"Well my dear, it is nearing the reign of Crystal Tokyo...it won't be too long now, and the Moon felt that it's future ruler is nearing her time and thus the Palace has been slowly rebuilding itself in preparation for your arrival" Queen Selenity replied. "How long has it been now?" Prince Endymion asked looking in the direction of the looming structure. "Since your Earth day Wednesday...their are still many hallways and rooms appearing every day" the Moon Queen replied.

"And what about you, I thought you were...were dead" Princess Serenity replied tears threatening to spill from her azure eyes. "No, I wasn't dead just put into a deep sleep after I had sent you and Endymion a thousand years into the future, and I would be reawakened when the time came for a new ruler; was to draw near" replied Moon Queen Selenity. "Oh" Princess Serenity said. They continued to follow Queen Selenity towards the palace.

A few minutes or so later they arrived at the palace. They proceeded to climb the stairs up to the entrance of the palace. Once at the top of the stairs, a guard held the door open for them and they walked inside. Upon stepping in they gasped as they noticed a banner strung across the room that spelled the words 'Congratulations Prince and Princess!' across it in black letters.

Tears started to form in Princess Serenity's eyes as she looked around the large throne room/ballroom, at all the people gathered here for her and Prince Endymion. They then followed Queen Selenity and Rini down the stairs as she continued to hold Usa's small hand in her own. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Queen Selenity raised her hand in front of her and everyone ceased their talking. "Now, the two little girls here with them are from the future in the 30th century" the Moon Queen said.

Whispers could be heard among the crowd of people. "Whose children are they?" a voice asked. "Ours" Princess Serenity said. "How?" another voice asked. "Well, in the future when Serenity and I are married we become Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and we have two children named Rini and Usa" Prince Endymion replied.

"Well, what do your future selves look like?" a man asked. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion concentrated and their clothes melted away to their Neo-Queen Serenity clothes and Neo-King Endymion clothes. The Queen smiled at her daughter as she continued to look at who Princess Serenity would one day grow up to be.

Their clothes then faded away back into their Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion clothes. The Queen then lead all of them up to the thrones where she, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion sat. Usa sat in Princess Serenity's lap along with Rini. Everyone then continued to dance as the Queen, Prince and Princesses watched on. The music then changed to a slow song called 'Moonlight Destiny,' their song.

Prince Endymion then rose up out of his seat and bowed to his beloved Princess Serenity and took her hand. She smiled 'that' special smile for him and nodded, Usa and Rini then climbed out of her lap and into Queen Selenity's lap as she smiled at the two young lovers. He lead her into the middle of the ballroom floor, where he wrapped his strong left arm tightly around her small waist as he took her left hand into his right one as she placed her right hand on his shoulder.

As they danced others stopped to stare at the Prince and Princess, soon a huge circle was formed around the two as they continued to dance oblivious to everyone around them. When the song ended everyone applauded as they became aware of the many people around them. They then went and sat back down in their throne as everyone resumed dancing. All of a sudden the clock chimed 2:00 p.m.

"Serenity, Endymion it is time for you to leave now" Moon Queen Selenity replied. "Okay, mother" Princess Serenity replied saddened by the idea of having to leave already. They then made their way to the staircase where they proceeded to climb the stairs to the top. Once at the top they waved good-bye to all the people and walked out the door, the Queen following behind them.

Once outside they became Usagi, Mamoru, Rini, and Usa again. "Now, you mustn't tell the other Scouts or Knights about me until I come to you in a few nights time, and if I don't then I will communicate with you telepathically" the Moon Queen replied. "Yes, mother" Usagi replied. "You all will always be in my heart" the Queen said. "You will always be in ours, mother" Usagi replied as she hugged her mother tightly. Then with a bright flash of light, they were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They then reappeared back on earth in the rose garden. "Come on, let's go home" Mamoru replied as the four of them left the rose garden and back onto the main path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as they stepped inside Usagi went over to the answering machine and pushed the button. "'Hey, Usagi this is Makoto, there is a masquerade ball tonight at the Palace Hotel at 7:30 give me a call when you get this message, bye!'" After the message was done playing Usagi picked up the phone and dialed Makoto's number. "Hello, Kino residence, Makoto speaking" came a voice over the phone. "Hey, Makoto this is Usagi" she replied.

"Hey Usagi did you get my message?" Makoto asked. "Yeah, that's what I was calling about" Usagi said. "Oh? Well, are you and Mamoru going to come?" Makoto asked her. "Yeah, but first call everyone up and tell them to go to the temple because me and Mamoru have something to tell everyone" Usagi replied. "Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then?" Makoto said. "Yeah, bye" Usagi said.

"Bye" Makoto said as she hung up the phone. They then left the house and started on their way to the temple. A few minutes or so later they arrived at the temple. Usagi and Mamoru were the last ones to arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon arriving Usagi and Mamoru told Rini and Usa to wait just outside the temple entrance until they called for them. Usagi and Mamoru then approached the rest of the Scouts. "What did you want to tell us?" Haruka asked. "We wanted to tell you that Rini is back and that this time she has brought someone with her" Usagi said. "Who did she bring with her?" Michiru asked Usagi. "She brought ChibiChibi with her" Usagi replied.

"Oh, come on Usagi we all know that ChibiChibi was Galaxia's starseed" Ami said shaking her head slightly. "That's what SHE made you think" Mamoru said. "Are you saying that she really isn't Galaxia's starseed after all?" Rei said. "Well sorta..." Mamoru said. "Then what about Galaxia's starseed?" Makoto asked. "Well, after the battle Galaxia had made me promise that I would keep her secret." Usagi said.

"Yeah..." Makoto said. "Well, she only made ChibiChibi out to be her starseed so that we would protect it from Chaos. Galaxia's starseed is her crystal as it always has been" Usagi replied. "Oh" Makoto said. "But how did she keep her crystal or rather her starseed hidden from Chaos?" Minako asked. "Simple, she had hidden it on a remote island somewhere until the time was right for her to get it back" Usagi said.

"Oh, well that explains that but what about ChibiChibi?" Ami asked. "Just a minute I'll let her tell you...she goes by Usa now" Usagi said as Rini and Usa walked up to them. "Hey Rini, hey Usa" Haruka stuttered. "Hello Ruka" Rini and Usa said at the same time. "Well, Usa where are you really from?" Michiru asked the little girl.

"My real name is Neo-Princess Usagi Serenity of 30th century Crystal Tokyo where I live with my mommy Neo-Queen Serenity, my daddy Neo-King Endymion, and my sister Neo-Princess Small Lady Serenity. And like my sister, who is over 900 years old, I am over 800 years old" Usa said.

The Scouts were speechless as Usa's words were finally sinking in. "So, you're Usako's second child?" Hotaru asked. "That is correct" Usa replied. "Where is Puu?" Rini asked. "I'm right here Small Lady" Setsuna replied as Rini turned around to face her. "PUU!" Rini said her eyes lighting up, as she ran over and hugged Setsuna tightly.

"Nice to see you again Small Lady, where is your sister Little Lady? I haven't be able to meet her since she was born" Setsuna said. "Mommy, who is that lady?" Usa asked hiding behind Usagi's leg. "That is Setsuna Meioh also known as Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time" Usagi replied. "Nice to meet you, Little Lady" Setsuna said. "Nice to meet you too, Setsuna" Usa said with a small smile.

The Scouts could tell that Usa was indeed a very bright young girl, seeing how that she could already talk very well for someone her age. "Well, everyone what do you want to do? It's only a little after 3 o'clock and the masquerade ball isn't until seven-thirty tonight" Mamoru said. "We could go to the arcade for an hour, and then go to the Crown Fruit Parlor afterward for an hour to get something to eat" Mina said.

"Yeah, by the time we're done it should be closer to seven-thirty" Usagi said. "Then let's go!" Makoto said as she and everyone else headed on their way to the arcade. They arrived at the arcade ten minutes later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mommy, can me and Rini have money to play the new Sailor Moon game?" Usa asked. "Sure" Usagi said as she handed Rini and Usa each a few dollars. "Thank you, mommy" Rini and Usa replied at the same time. "You're welcome" Usagi said as the two girls went off to play games. "You know Usako, either it's just me, or does it seem that Rini is nicer and respecting towards you?" Hotaru asked.

"You know what, I noticed that too" Usagi said looking over to see Rini and Usa playing the games. "I noticed the same thing, and she doesn't hang on me as much as before" Mamoru said. "Maybe she's giving you two some privacy since you two are engaged now" Michiru suggested. "Maybe" Usagi said as she glanced at her watch. "Rini, Usa...it's time to eat" Usagi called to them.

"Coming!" Rini said as she and Usa came up to them. "Are you ready to get something to eat?" Usagi asked the two little girls. "You bet!" Usa said licking her lips in anticipation. "Then let's get us a big booth!" Usagi said as they all went and grabbed a big table for everyone to sit at. "Hey, Elizabeth!" Minako said waving to Motoki's sister. "Hey, guys!" she called back. About a few minutes later Elizabeth came over to them and took their orders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued in Ch. 2.........


End file.
